Greed Against Need
by ssjgokurus
Summary: AU:Riley Matthews is a spoiled, rich, 12 year old girl. Her parents are fed up with her being conceited, so they move from Philadelphia to New York City to teach her how to be kind and grateful. Maya Hart has a bad girl image with her leather jacket and badass combat boots. However, she was the nicest person Riley had met.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys! I was just pondering and came up with this idea. This is going to end up as a Raya fic so if you don't agree with that, at least give it a chance, first! Thanks if you did!

Summary: Riley Matthews is a spoiled, rich, 12 year old girl. Her parents are fed up with her being conceited, so they move from Philadelphia to New York City to teach her how to be kind and grateful. Maya Hart has a bad girl image with her leather jacket and badass combat boots. However, she was the nicest person Riley had met. It wasn't a surprise since everyone she knew were rich snobs who held their noses high.

Chapter 1: She has (had) everything  
>The weekend before school…<p>

Riley Matthews was rudely awoken by her father on an early Saturday morning. "Riley, you need to start packing. We're moving to New York." Riley shot up feeling the need to slap the "stupid excuse of a father" as she had said many times before. "I hope you're joking." Riley seethed. "No. Get up and do what I say." Cory hated talking like that but she forced him to. "We're not moving out of this mansion." Riley remarked. "End of discussion. Get dressed and start packing or we're leaving you without our 'precious money'." Cory scoffed and went to go pack his and Topanga's things.

They were only taking the things they truly needed to teach Riley to be normal and polite. This angered her beyond compare and she wanted to hurt her parents for it. This meant no butler, no hot tub, no 3D 80 inch TV, there was nothing fun about a normal person's life! She would even have to go to a dirty normal school! It wasn't fair at all! Riley packed her clothes, chargers for her Iphone 7 (She got one before anyone else did), her Ipad, and her transformer computer. Nothing else was allowed.

"You're leaving the Xbox One and Playstation 4, Auggie!" Cory yelled through the intercom of the mansion. "Oh, come on!" Auggie yelled back. Riley rolled her eyes and made her way to the elevator. She was too rich to go down stairs. Ding! She walked in and saw Topanga and Auggie. "Riley…" Riley made a talk to the hand gesture, silencing her mother. Auggie snapped. "Stop being a bitch, Riley! She's on your side!" Topanga and Riley gasped. "Auggie, where did you learn that word?" Topanga asked. He shrugged. "South Park. Riley watches it with me!" Topanga raised an eyebrow at Riley. Ding!

Riley walked out of the elevator and out of the mansion. Cory was already waiting in the limo with his things. Topanga and Auggie followed Riley into the limo. "Get comfortable, guys. The ride is an hour and 39 minutes." The driver sighed. Riley groaned. "We can just take the stupid private jet! We could be there in 30 minutes, maybe less!" Riley punched the window, causing it to crack. "Riley Matthews!" Cory yelled in fury. "Cory Matthews!" She replied just as loudly. Cory laughed darkly. "I would say that you're grounded, but you're already in for it when you start going to public school." Riley scoffed and felt the car drive off, leaving the only home she's known her whole life. "Riley, you're bleeding." Topanga said. "Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be if we stayed in Pennsylvania." Riley remarked. Riley went to sleep 10 minutes into the ride due to it being so early.

Maya Hart yawned and slowly arose from her bed. Her alarm clock read 5:30 AM. She put on her outfit and tied her boots. Every day she woke up at 5:30 to take a stroll through the crowded city. She loved seeing the busy streets so early. She locked her door and began to walk.

"Hey, miss. You're pretty cute. The name's Lucas." He pretended to tip his hat. "Hi, Lucas. My name is out of your league." He chuckled. "That's quite the name." He got closer to her. "Come on… You shouldn't walk around here without a guy… unless you like girls. That would be pretty hot." Maya took a step back. "No. I don't need a guy or a girl to protect me. Wait, you're like my age. Why are you so perverted?" He shrugged. "I just think you'd make someone really happy. What school are you going to go to?" He asked. "John Quincy Adams Middle School." He smiled. "Me too! I guess I'll leave you to it, then. Sorry that I spooked you." Maya smiled as he walked away. She began to walk as well.

She approached a Starbucks and had a small breakfast with a coffee. Suddenly, the door burst open and a brunette walked in with her family behind her. Maya stared at her, forgetting entirely about her coffee. "Riley, stop. Maybe you'll make friends here." Her mom said. "I don't need friends. I need money. I need luxury. This stupid city is the opposite of what I want. You should know by now that I get everything I want. Go get me a white chocolate mocha." Riley then approached Maya's table and sat in front of her.

The parents scoffed at their daughter's audacity but walked to the line anyway. Maya smiled on the inside. She felt adrenaline course through her veins. She loved this girl's attitude. She wanted to play with the fire.

"Why are you staring at me?" Riley asked. Maya quickly made up an excuse. "W-Well, it's really weird to sit with a stranger." Riley leaned close to Maya's face. "You should feel honored that I sat in front of you. I'm rich and special while you're just city trash." Maya gasped quietly in awe.

Riley smirked at how she thought she affected the girl. Cory put her coffee in front of her and sat at another table. Maya smiled. "We _have _to be friends." Maya said. Riley looked at the blonde and observed her carefully. She was certainly different if she wanted to be Riley's friend. Cory ran up to them. "You are amazing!" He said to Maya before going back to his table. Maya laughed and Riley felt something that her stone cold heart thought it could never feel. Happiness. She felt her lips curve. _Am I actually smiling? How does she do that if my own family can't? _"Does that mean yes?" Maya asked hopefully.

Riley sighed. "Fine." She falsely scoffed, trying to maintain her image.


	2. Fear

Riley awoke at 10:00 AM. She looked for the remote on her nightstand. She realized that she didn't even have a TV to watch. Why on Earth did she bring the remote? Riley groaned and threw it to the wall. She then remembered yesterday's events.

She had met a girl with long blonde hair. She grabbed her hair. "All I have is brown." Riley muttered. She thought it was dull and common while Maya's was unique and pretty. A knock startled Riley. "Aah! Don't come in!" Riley snapped.

She heard a sigh and Cory entered. She threw a pillow at him. "Are you deaf?!" She complained loudly. "I wish I was." He sighed. "Come eat. Your mom cooked." Riley rolled her eyes.

"I don't want her food. I want the food that Mr. Wright made." She frowned. "Riley, we can't have a butler." Riley shot up.

"Why?! Because you want me to be nice?! News flash, I'll never be nice!" Cory sat her down and sighed. "I still have faith." He left his daughter's barely furnished room. She just stood there. Did he really have faith? She never even did anything to deserve his faith.

She heard a knock. It wasn't coming from her door. She looked out her window and it was none other than Maya. She gasped and opened the window. "What are you doing?!" Riley yell whispered. Maya laughed. "Visiting you." She pushed Riley away softly and entered. "H-Hey! You weren't invited in!" Maya sighed. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Well, you're already in now…" Maya almost laughed at her friend but remained silent.

"Why are you here?" Riley asked. Maya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Friends usually visit each other." Riley gagged in disgust. "Seriously?" Maya nodded. "Ugh… why?" She asked. Maya shrugged. "Uhh… I don't know. I guess it's just the norm." Riley rolled her eyes. How could she not know about her own society? "Fine. Sit." Maya tried to sit on the bed. "No! Window." Riley pointed to the window.

Maya sighed and sat. Riley sat across from her. "What are you doing? Come sit next to me." Riley shuddered but sat next to her anyway. 30 seconds went by before Riley asked another question. "Do friends sit next to each other?" Maya nodded. Another silence swept over them. "We just… sit?" Maya looked at her. "Would you rather go outside?" Riley thought about it. She never had a friend who did what she wanted to do. All she had was rich snobby family. Others just wanted her money.

Riley smiled. "Yes." Maya couldn't believe it. She just randomly smiled. Riley didn't seem like a person who would smile a whole lot. "Oh. Okay, then. Outdoors we go." Maya stood up and walked out of the window. "Why are we going this way?" She asked. "Well, we don't wanna get caught, now, do we?" Riley shrugged and followed her down the fire escape. At the end of the stairs, Maya jumped and landed with an "Oof!" Riley felt fear. "I-Is that safe?" Maya dusted herself off. "Yeah." Riley looked down, suddenly remembering her fear of heights. "Um… I have a fear of heights!" Maya sighed and raised her arms in the air. "I'll catch you." Riley took a step back. "Aw, come on, Riley! Experience life! Be brave. I will catch you." Maya made a "Jazz hands" motion causing Riley to giggle. "Fine. If I break a leg or something I'll make you pay for the hospital bill. Even though I'm rich." Maya laughed. "Whatever. I won't let that happen." Riley took a deep breath and jumped. Maya caught her and felt a muscle pull. She almost screamed but bit her lip instead. "Whoa… You must be really strong!" Riley mused. "Nah… you just weigh like 5 pounds." Maya's arm begged to differ. She put Riley down and felt her arm go stiff. She couldn't even move it.

"Oh, my God! What happened to your arm?!" Riley quickly noticed Maya's arm go limp. "Nothing. Let's go." Maya walked past Riley, leaving her completely confused. She followed her anyway. "So, where are you taking me?" Riley said. "Central Park." Riley looked at Maya's arm. It was just… dangling with no life. It was quite disturbing. "Are you sure you want to go there?" Maya turned around causing Riley to bump into her slightly. "What? Is something wrong?" Maya asked. Riley chuckled. "There's something very wrong." Maya narrowed her eyes. "You're new here. I don't want something dumb like my arm to stop you from making the world yours." Riley coughed. The air was kind of cold and made her throat sore. "The world? Mine? Hilarious." Riley said sarcastically.

She started walking but Maya stopped her. "Riley. I just met you but I _know _you can make the world yours." Riley stared at Maya. "You don't mean that! When you get to know me, you'll know I'm a terrible person! I'm spoiled and rich!" Maya's brows furrowed once again. She didn't think that Riley was spoiled. She'd seen much worse. Maybe occasionally Riley would be rude or try to uphold her reputation, but she couldn't help it. She was raised with luxury. Riley didn't think the same though. She began to panic. She pulled Maya's arm extremely hard and heard numerous cracks. Maya screamed in agony and Riley fled with fear. She ran back into her house. They didn't really go that far, to be honest.

Maya bit her lip again. She felt weak and collapsed. A couple holding hands found her about 3 minutes after she fell. The guy rudely took out his phone and played the "Bruhh" sound. His girlfriend hit his arm and bent down near Maya. "I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay?" She said sweetly. Maya nodded. To keep her busy, the boy began to talk to her while his girlfriend called for help. "I'm sorry about the sound that came from my phone. My name is Gabe. She's Vanessa. What's your name?" He asked. "Maya. I'm 12." Gabe nodded. "I'm 16. Vanessa's a month older than me. How did this happen?" Maya sighed. "I said the wrong thing to the right person." Gabe sighed. "I see what you mean. When I asked out Vanessa for the first time, she kicked my uh… you get the point. She kind of panicked and ran away from me. Maybe it's common." Maya and Gabe laughed. "For a teenage boy, you're pretty sweet." Maya said.

"Maybe your friend will realize the same thing. Just not for a date. Right?" He asked. She blushed. "No, No, No. She's a girl." Gabe shrugged. "You never know…" Vanessa jumped next to him and kissed his cheek. "The ambulance is on their way, Maya. I told them how your arm looks and they said that you may have dislocated it first, then broke it. So you'll need a cast…" Maya groaned. She hated casts. They were rock hard, heavy and made you smell like death when they finally took it off. "We'll go with you to the hospital. Just to be sure." Gabe said. Vanessa agreed. "We'll call one of your parents, eventually."

The ambulance arrived quickly and Maya got onto a stretcher. "Guys, I can walk." She complained. "Precautions, ma'am." Maya looked at Gabe and Vanessa who both shrugged. They all got in the ambulance and drove to the hospital. Maya wasn't angry at Riley. Just very, very confused.

At least Gabe and Vanessa were helping her.

**Happy Halloween! I was bullied today and didn't really want to write but I tried :/**

**Fun fact: Gabe and Vanessa weren't part of my original plans but now they're probably going to make a **_**huge **_**difference!**

**Thanks for reading! Please follow or review it makes my day! **


	3. War At Heart

**Hey, guys! I read the reviews and they're all really sweet and I want to thank you for sharing your thoughts and being nice. Anyway, on with the story!**

Riley bashed the door and ran into her room while panting. Cory spit out his orange juice all over Topanga. Cory's eyes widened. He grabbed a paper towel and cleaned his wife's face. She sighed. "What do you think is wrong with her this time?" Cory shrugged and threw away the dripping paper towel. "You know, we should leave her alone. Last time, she threw a book at me!" Cory said.

Auggie began to laugh. Topanga glared at him and he immediately stopped laughing.

Riley grabbed her remote and once again threw it at a wall. She couldn't believe that she hurt someone and just left them there. Her new friend could've gotten kidnapped or raped. Her eyes widened. _Maya could get killed! _She wanted to go outside and look for her but she thought it was dangerous to just go wandering through the crowded streets of New York City.

She sat down at her window. "I hope she shows up to school tomorrow…" Riley didn't know why she cared so much. She only cared about herself, after all.

Maya was carried out of the ambulance and into the hospital. "Oh, come on! I. Can. Walk!" Maya said struggling to get out of the stretcher. "Maya, trust us! It's for your own safety!" Gabe said while practically sprinting to catch up with the determined medics. After another minute, Maya finally gave up. It didn't really matter because they were already at a room.

They lifted Maya onto the bed and told her that they were going to get a doctor. They asked for contact information. She gave it to them and they left quickly. Vanessa laughed. "They're like wolves looking for meat." Gabe nodded. A doctor ran in looking very alarmed. "Gee, thanks for keeping me calm!" Maya exclaimed sarcastically.

A nurse ran in, looking just as alarmed as the doctor. She had a cart full of supplies and stuff. Maya's eyes widened. They took the liquid and put her in a strange position to make the cast.

**Monday Morning. 7:30 AM**

Riley took a deep breath and entered the grimy school. "Please be okay, Maya…" She found her locker and grabbed her books to go to her first class. She turned around and bumped into someone. She watched her books fall, along with the other person's books. "Ugh, Watch where you're- Maya?" Maya sighed. Her arm felt like a bunch of bricks.

She could barely carry her books as it was. She couldn't imagine trying to pick them up. She tried to bend down, but Riley stopped her. "No." She looked at her friend's cast and felt guilty. "I'll carry both of our books." Maya was about to decline the offer but Riley quickly grabbed all of the books. "What class are you going to?" Maya looked at her schedule. "History. The class is actually right next to us." She pointed to the class.

"That's my first class, too." Riley walked in and saw her father. "What are you doing here?" Cory chuckled. "I studied to be a teacher before you were born. Might as well put it to good use." Maya's brows furrowed. "Aren't you guys rich?" She asked. Riley scoffed. "Yeah, dad. Aren't we?" Cory sighed. "I want to do something with my life. You're mom became a lawyer. Now sit down, girls. No time to chat." Riley and Maya sat down next to each other. "Is your arm okay?" "No." Riley frowned.

She really didn't mean to hurt her. She wanted to say sorry, but for some reason, she couldn't form the words. Maya watched as Riley twitched and frowned. "Riley?" Her friend continued to twitch and shake. "Riley, you're scaring me." Maya said carefully.

_Come on! Say it! It's just two words! _Riley was at war with herself. Maya was changing her. Too fast for her to take it all in. She wanted money. But she also wanted a friend. She wanted to be cold to Maya but she also wanted to be the nicest girl that Maya had ever met.

_What is WRONG with me?! _Riley began to cry. No… sob. Maya quickly rushed to Riley and hugged her. Riley wanted to push her off but also hug her back. Cory almost came to her side but saw her calming down in Maya's embrace.

Riley felt a strange warmth. It made her stop crying and she hugged Maya back instead of shoving her violently like she would to her parents. "What's wrong?" Maya asked carefully. Riley looked at Maya's light blue eyes. She actually thought they were even prettier up close. "I can't really explain it…" Maya tried to let go but Riley clenched onto her. "Where are you going?" Riley asked.

Maya sighed. "You'll be fine without me clinging onto you for the next thirty minutes." She said. She sat down in her chair. The warmth left Riley. She felt alone now. Even though Maya was right next to her, she felt like they were thousands of miles away from each other.

A boy with a bowl cut walked in. He noticed the depressing aura and tried to lighten it. "Ladies!" He raised his eyebrows. "Girls, this is Farkle Minkus. Son of Stuart Minkus." Cory said. "Farkle…" They replied. He sat down behind Riley and took out his textbook and read for the next thirty minutes.

The rest of the class poured in. Including the boy Maya met. Lucas. "Alright, class. Today is the first day, so I won't give you any work. You can all quietly talk." Everyone turned around and began to talk. "Hey, Maya." Lucas smiled at her. "Lucas." She addressed. "This is Riley. She's Mr. Matthews' daughter." Maya said while smiling at Riley. Riley shivered. "Hey, Riley." He chuckled. "She's new to NYC. I have a lot to teach her, don't I?" Lucas nodded.

"When I came from Texas, I was such a noob. You'll be fine, though, Riley." Riley thought Lucas was cute but he kind of looked like a player. She certainly did not like players or cheaters. The rest of the day swept by pretty fast and she walked with Maya back to the subway.

"So… do you like Lucas?" Riley almost gagged. "Why would I like him? Maya, that's disgusting." Riley said. She tried to be rude, but it was so hard. Maya laughed. Riley had squeaked mid-sentence. She knew that Riley was trying to be rude and she honestly found it adorable.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked. "You are." Riley scoffed. "If you're trying to be mean it's not working." Riley said. "Back at ya." Maya said. Riley groaned causing Maya to laugh.

"Riley, I think you're changing." Maya said while they got off the train. "Oh, please. I'll always be cold hearted. E-Especially to you." They began to walk to Riley's house. "I'm betting $20 that you're going to be nice to me within 2 months." Riley chuckled. "Make it 3 and it's a deal." Maya nodded and they shook hands on it. None of them knew what was going to happen in the future, but they couldn't wait.

"Hey, Riley." Maya said. "What?" She asked. "You're forgiven." Riley looked at her. "For what?" She knew exactly what. "It's okay that you broke my arm."

**A/N: So you're probably wondering what happened to Gabe and Vanessa. Don't worry guys, they'll be back. Like I said, they're going to make a huge difference in the story. Anyway, when Riley felt that warmth it wasn't love or anything. She just hasn't ever let anyone give her a hug before and now she knows that it feels nice.**

**Please follow, review, or if you're feeling extra generous, favorite! Thanks for reading! :p **


	4. Coffee Shop

**What's up ,guys? So someone broke my creeper box head from Minecraft and I'm mad. They owe me $13.50 and I got that for my birthday…. God, I sound like a nerdy 6 year old. Whatever, I'll start the story now. Oh, and there's been some confusion with what the pairing will be for the story. Guys, it's definitely going to be Raya! I love Raya and there's barely any of it. Other than Gabe/Vanessa there are no other pairings. Sorry about the confusion. If anyone is confused about anything else, PM me or review and I will fix it. **

**WE NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM**

Riley walked up the stairs and nearly opened the door before recalling that Maya had followed her. She turned to Maya who smiled a toothy grin.

"Maya, why'd you follow me?" Riley asked. "I don't know. I guess I was caught in the conversation." Maya said. "You should go. My parents don't really know you." Maya was disappointed but didn't want it to show. She adjusted her backpack's sturdy straps and walked away.

Riley felt her heartstrings pull at watching Maya walk away. _Ugh, I don't feel bad, I can't feel bad! _Maya looked back and walked away again.

Riley chose to open the door. "Better than staring at _stupid _Maya. No, wait, I didn't mean that!" Riley covered her mouth. "Hi, Riley." Topanga said. She didn't look very happy. "Hi?"

"Sit." Topanga pointed to the air. "Mom, there's nothing there." She said. "Yeah there is. My imaginary couch." Riley shrugged and sat on the dusty floor. Topanga sat next to her. "What is it?" Riley asked.

"I was sitting right here on my fancy clean couch when I got a phone call from the hospital about a girl your age." Riley paled. _Maya._

"They said that a brunette about 5'1 "attacked" her and left her across the street from here." She raised a brow. "Wow… that really sucks for her. Just to be attacked and left in the street." Topanga scoffed and stood up.

"Riley, I know it was you. Just for lying to me, you're grounded." It was Riley's turn to stand up. "What?! Since when do you ground me?!" She exclaimed. "Since now. Riley, I have to pay a fine!" Riley kicked the "couch" and ran to her room. Topanga sighed as Riley's door slammed. Was New York really going to change her?

Maya groaned as she struggled with her 10,000 lb. cast. Not to mention a backpack full of books. She was feeling pretty stressed and decided to go to Starbuck's. She almost got hit by a taxi in the process but she shook it off (No Taylor Swift pun intended).

In front of Starbuck's she accidently bumped into a teenager with black hair. "Whoa, sorry dude. I just got this cast and all I want is my coffee." He turned around and Maya was surprised to see Gabe. His frown molded into a big smile. "Hey, Maya. I can see that you're having a bad day." Maya sighed. "Yeah…" He laughed. "What kind of coffee do you like?" He asked while grabbing her backpack and walking in with her.

"I love white chocolate mocha." He nodded. "I'm gonna go buy it for you." He sat her down at a table and put her backpack next to her. "You don't have to." It was too late. He was already asking the cashier for it. She smiled. He really was too sweet. Before she knew it, he came back with a steaming coffee cup.

"Here you go." Maya nodded a thanks. He sat down next to her. "So how's it going with that friend of yours?" He asked. "It's going well. I forgave her for breaking one of my limbs." He laughed. "What about Vanessa? Where is she?" He groaned. "With one of her friends. They went shopping. And left the boyfriend." Maya could tell that Gabe was jealous. "That sucks…" She said. He nodded but smiled. "Hey, if I went I wouldn't have seen you." He had a point. They don't have each other's numbers.

Maya gave him her number and began to talk about Riley. "So, my friend's name is Riley. Sometimes she's mean but that's because she was spoiled. I know I'm saying this a little soon, but I think she's changing into a really sweet girl. If I'm right, for the sake of her parents, that's awesome. I wouldn't mind if she stayed the same, though. If I didn't like her the way she was, I wouldn't be her friend."

Gabe had burnt his tongue with the coffee but said nothing. This is almost exactly the way he used to act towards Vanessa. He always told his friends and family that he liked Vanessa the way she was. His family didn't approve of their strong bond because she had "problems". He wanted to tell Maya but knew it was too soon. If someone told him that at this stage then he would freak out and avoid Vanessa.

_I don't want that for Maya…Or even Riley. _Maya poked Gabe, startling him. "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out on me." Gabe nodded. "I was just thinking about Vanessa." It wasn't entirely a lie. However, Maya suspected that he was indeed lying. She left it alone for now. No need to start trouble in her favorite coffee shop.

Riley barged through the door. Maya gasped as Riley dragged her out of Starbucks and caused her to abandon Gabe and more importantly her WHITE CHOCOLATE MOCHA! Wait a second. She realized that she was stronger than Riley, yet she let her drag her through the crowd around the street. Maya looked at Riley's determined posture as she somewhat struggled in her clutch.

She had looked at Riley differently. This was definitely the same girl yet… she looked like a delicate flower this time. Her dark brown hair shone with the sun and her eyes seemed to never end. As if she could drown in them. Maya felt her heart begin to pound quickly and she grabbed onto her chest.

She was confused. What was this feeling and why was it so intense towards Riley? Riley seemed to be dragging her to her house. But why? Her parents didn't know Maya at all. Riley muttered something about her mom being a jerk but Maya was too busy figuring her self out.

Riley practically bashed her door open and dragged Maya into her room. She pinned Maya to the door and Maya felt a strange bliss. "Maya, you're coming here every day after school, got it?" Riley said sternly. Maya didn't feel the least bit threatened but agreed because she had no problem with it.

"Riley, you can let me off the door, now." Maya said. Riley scoffed and let go of the shorter girl. "You dragged me all this way to tell me that?" Maya asked. "Would you rather hang out with that guy I saw you with instead of me?" Maya stared at her for a moment. "If _that's _what you're thinking, first of all, he has a girlfriend, second, He's way older than us." Riley stared back. "Then why were you with him?" Before Maya answered, she realized something. "You're jealous." Riley quickly denied this. "No, I'm not. We would've been hanging out if it weren't for my parents." …. "Then why am I suddenly allowed to come in?" Maya asked. "I'm grounded so I'm mad at them. This is my revenge on them." Maya rolled her eyes. Why was Riley even lying to her? "You made me leave my coffee." Maya said softly. "What?" Riley asked incredulously. "White chocolate mocha. I was drinking my favorite coffee from my favorite place and you made me leave it." Riley felt guilty for some odd reason.

She sighed. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you miss the coffee?" Maya thought about this. "About a 9,000." Riley officially felt it. Guilt. It was all over her and she hated it. "I'll…. Get you another white chocolate mocha." Riley spat out. Ugh. Generosity.

Maya smiled. "Really?" Riley nodded and smiled back at her friend. Riley and Maya went back to the coffee shop only to find that Gabe was still sitting there. Except this time he looked very anxious and nervous. Maya walked up to him but Riley was practically had jealousy oozing out of her.

"Gabe, what's the matter?" He looked at Maya. "I called Vanessa and she didn't answer. I called her friend and she said that she went to the car and never came back. She looked in the parking lot and found Vanessa's purse and keys on the floor next to her car." Maya paled.

She no longer wanted the coffee. She was going to puke.

Vanessa was taken.

**COFFEE! Well, I once again apologize for the confusion and I'll see you next chapter!**

**Fun Fact: Maya's coffee addiction is based off of my own addiction to coffee. I FRIGGIN LOVE COFFEE!**


	5. Justice

A/N: Okay, I admit that I've been slacking off… I'M SORRY! Seriously. I'm not even gonna use the holiday excuse. Plus, I was just in Texas. No, seriously. I'm on a plane back to Baltimore right now.

Maya looked down and felt a sadness inside. Gabe let a few tears escape. "I-It's my fault. I should've told her that I needed to go to Lids or Hot Topic or something. Now she's gone…" Gabe said mournfully. Riley sighed and sat down next to them.

"Honestly, who the heck is Vanessa?" Riley asked. Maya looked at her. "His girlfriend." Maya sighed. "I can't believe this…" Gabe said shakily into his palms.

"The police will find her." Maya said, somewhat doubting herself. "We don't know that. She could be getting r-raped and we're here in a coffee shop talking about it." Gabe said morbidly.

"Gabe, stop. We need to have at least a little hope." Maya said sternly. It was true. If they wanted to get through this, they needed to have faith in Vanessa's case. "I know it's just…" Gabe suddenly got out of his chair and stared out the window. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Gabe…?" Maya looked at where he was looking and saw a huge man with sunglasses on. Vanessa was next to him. Gabe clenched his fists together in rage. He ran outside with Riley and Maya struggling to keep up. As they got closer, they all noticed that Vanessa was bleeding through her nose and had dry tears on her face. Gabe growled at the sight.

He reached them and pushed the huge man about 4 feet back also sending his shades flying across the sidewalk. "Gabe!" Vanessa clung onto him. He gave her a quick hug and told her to stand by Riley and Maya. The man he pushed recovered and walked up to him. "What the hell, man?! You lookin' to start a fight?!" The big man asked with his voice booming. "I could ask you the same thing! You went and kidnapped my girl!" Riley and Maya watched the situation quickly begin to escalate.

They were both horrified at the thought of the aftermath. Maya knew that they couldn't just stand here and watch so she took responsibility. "Vanessa, we need to get you cleaned up." She said calmly. "What about Gabe? We can't leave him here." Maya sighed and turned to Riley. "Riley, I need you to call the police." Riley reluctantly nodded knowing that now wasn't the time to argue.

Maya took Vanessa indoors and left Riley to call. She dialed and looked at Gabe. He was bleeding pretty much everywhere. The bigger man was too, though. She shivered at the amount of blood. She always felt a little queasy when it came to blood. "911, what's your emergency?" Riley looked at the growing crowd. "Um, there are two men fighting and they're really going at it." She said. "Okay, sweetie. Where is this going on?" Riley looked around. "Thomas street." Riley heard the operator typing. "Okay. How bad is it?" Riley glanced at the men. "Well, my friend started fighting the guy because he kidnapped my friend's girlfriend. They both have really bad cuts and scrapes." Riley said.

"Alright. We're going to send down an ambulance and the closest officers." She said. "Okay. Can they help his girlfriend, too?" She asked. "Yes, they can. They'll be there in a few minutes." The operator hung up after a few minutes of explaining what to do. By now, the crowd was cheering them on.

Maya came back outside with Vanessa. "Did you call?" Maya asked. "Yeah. They'll be here soon." Maya looked relieved for a brief second. Her relief faded when she saw the men fighting.

The larger man raised his fist and sent it flying into Gabe's face. Crack! The poor guy was knocked cold with blood pouring from his nose. "Gabe!" The girls cried. "Yeah!" The crowd cheered. "You creamed his ass, big guy!"

Gabe actually recovered, though. He was whimpering from pain, but he got up. "You… You… can't expect me to go down s-so quick. Vanessa means a lot to me and I will always fight f-f-for her…" He stuttered through his bruised lip. The man chuckled and wiped some blood off of his face. "Obviously you're lying. If that were true, I wouldn't have gotten my hands on her!"

Maya and Riley gasped. Vanessa stared blankly while some "Oooohhhh's" were heard from the crowd. Gabe clenched his fists in seething anger. He pushed the man down and began pounding his face. "You don't _ever _touch my girlfriend you stupid bastard!" There was so much blood splattering all over the place. Riley couldn't handle it. "M-Maya…" She passed out and Maya quickly caught her. "Riley? Riley? Riley?!" Vanessa grabbed Maya's shoulder catching her attention.

"Don't worry. She probably couldn't handle the fight or maybe the blood. Just pull her somewhere and lay her head on something soft." Maya nodded and took Riley to a bench nearby. "Uh… something soft, something soft…" Maya looked around carefully. There wasn't really anything so she decided to lay her on her lap. She ran her fingers through Riley's soft, brown hair.

"I hope the ambulance gets here soon…" Maya said to no one in particular. She began to think. Why did she feel butterflies when Riley was dragging her to her house? She never felt so strongly. Especially towards another person. "This is all happening way too fast." Maya sighed. She didn't really know if she was talking about the fight or the situation with Riley. Maybe both.

"Hey! Gentlemen, stop fighting right now!" Maya looked to where the voice was coming from. It was a paramedic. She hadn't even noticed that they had arrived. She shrugged and lifted Riley onto her shoulder. At least they were quick. She walked slowly, careful not to shake Riley awake.

"Stop fighting!" The paramedic once again screamed. They were totally ignoring him. The paramedic groaned in frustration. He decided to wait it out since he didn't really have a weapon in case he was threatened by the two.

After an agonizing two minutes, a police car pulled up. The deputies slammed their doors closed and ran to the site.

"Get on the ground and put your hands where I can see 'em!" The cop with a shaved head and 5 'o clock shadow pointed his gun.

The men noticed and immediately obeyed. The other cop, a jet black haired Hispanic man, waved his gun before talking. "Could you two care to explain just what the hell is going on here? Is this some kind of planned fight that you're only doing for attention?!"

No one answered so the cops stood closer to them and aimed the guns at them. It was in safe mode so there was no need to worry. "Umm... Well... Sir, you see..." The big guy started but was cut off. "I know you started this, so you shut up. I'm going to ask the guy who looks like he's about to pass out. Or maybe already did."

Gabe looked offended but rolled his eyes. "He took my girlfriend and laid his hands on her. I saw him with her walking... I don't know where... Anyway, I came out here and I wanted to hurt him." The Hispanic officer put the gun back in his belt. "Right... Okay, so where is this girlfriend of yours?" Gabe pointed towards Vanessa and the officer beckoned her over.

"Good afternoon. My name is Jorge Rodriguez but you call me officer Rodriguez. I need to ask you a few questions." Vanessa nodded. "Ralph, you take care of the big guy." The officer nodded and began to talk to the man.

"As for you guys!" Jorge addressed the crowd. "If you're not out of here in 10 seconds I'm going to call for some backup!" The crowd left quickly, surprisingly.

"Okay, then. Let's get started. What is your name?" Jorge asked. "Vanessa Wright." Jorge nodded. "Is this young man your boyfriend?" Vanessa nodded.

"Were you kidnapped by that big guy?" Vanessa nodded. "Did he sexually assault you?" Jorge asked more quietly. "No, Officer. He took me from my car and punched me once. That's all." Jorge nodded. "Do you know who he is personally?" Vanessa shook her head. "Where is your car? And all of your belongings?" Jorge asked. "My car is parked at the mall, and I'm sure my friend found my purse when she looked for me. She wouldn't just leave it lying there." She said. Jorge sighed. "I'm sorry about this. We're bringing him in for interrogation." Vanessa nodded. The officer drove off with the criminal in the back seat.

Gabe and Vanessa drove Maya and Riley back to Riley's apartment. Maya thanked them as they pulled off. She smiled and carefully climbed the stairs with a sleeping Riley in her arms. She didn't really care if Riley's parents saw them so she walked through the front door like nothing. Cory noticed this and put down his hot chocolate. "Maya? What's wrong with Riley?" He asked with concern. "Just a bit sleepy, sir." She walked off to Riley's room and laid her down on the bed. She sighed and began to walk away. Riley groaned and grabbed her hand.

"Come back here." She said groggily. Maya sat down next to her friend. "…Wha… What happened with the fight?" Maya chuckled. "The cops decided to finally show up and arrested the guy on the spot." She said.

Riley laughed a little. They remained in silence for 4 minutes.

"Maya?" Riley sat up. "Yeah?" She asked. "Can you stay for a few more hours? N-Not that I want to hang out with you or anything. I just uh…" Maya laughed softly. "Yeah, I'll stay."

**Once again, I'm sorry about making you wait since freaking BEFORE THANKSGIVING. A lot of stuff happened with me and I couldn't really focus. This chapter might be kind of sloppy because of it. **

**I'll try to be more active but I can't really promise anything at this moment.**


	6. Could There Be A Future?

**A/N: Hello, readers. I missed the bus so instead of me getting a good education, I'm going to lecture you on the importance of Raya. Be ready to take some notes :D**

Riley and Maya had just gotten home from a very hectic day. Riley wanted Maya to hang out with her. Nothing else was supposed to happen. Absolutely nothing. Then… why did Maya end up crying in a faraway corner of the room?

What's that? Oh, yeah, I'm the narrator and I'm the one who has to tell you. Not the opposite. Sorry.

Anyway, let's go back.

Maya felt happy that Riley invited her to stay. She was practically elated. She was caught off guard when Riley grabbed her hand and laid her head on her shoulder. Maya gasped at the sensation in her hand and on her shoulder. It felt tingly.

"Maya… I've been meaning to tell you something." _Uh oh. Does she know I like her that way? Wait, did I just mentally admit to that?! _

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Riley moved in front of Maya. "I'm really sorry." Maya furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you sorry?" She asked with concern. "Well, for starters you have a cast on you because of me, you had to carry me up here with that thing, I'm nothing but a jerk to you when all you want is to help me become a better person. I hate to admit this but… Maya I need you."

Maya's heart began to pound. It was so loud that she feared that Riley could hear it.

"Don't apologize." Maya said as she shook her head. "I'm in a cast because I wanted to show you around. What Manhattan has to offer." Maya got closer to Riley. "I carried you up here because I wanted you to be in my arms. Nobody else's." She got even closer. Riley did nothing to stop this.

Maya's icy eyes stared into Riley's. "You're anything but a jerk, Riley Matthews." Maya leaned in and ran a hand through Riley's soft hair.

By now their lips were inches apart. "You're beautiful and unique. You have your own style. You're just… perfect." Maya whispered the last word in awe. Riley felt her eyes stinging with tears. Nobody ever told her that she was perfect. Only a mistake. Or greedy. Even if her first kiss was a girl, she didn't care. As long as that person loved her and treated her with care and respect.

"Don't cry…" Maya said, care etched on her face. Surprisingly, Riley was the one who crashed her lips onto Maya's. Maya was surprised but soon followed Riley's actions.

The door opened.

"Hey, girls I bought some- Oh." Topenga saw the two. She really didn't know how to react to this kind of thing. She didn't want to embarrass them so she quietly closed the door and said not a word to Cory. He would go into cardiac arrest if he saw that.

She would talk to them later but for now they could have their moment. She chuckled to herself. She remembered a time in her life when she questioned her sexuality.

Maya was loving this. Until she realized what she was doing and with who she was doing that. She pulled away softly and quietly. "Maya, are you-?" Maya sat in the corner farthest away from Riley and tears began to form.

"Riley, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." She began to rock back and forth as she slowly realized how this would affect her future with Riley. Would there even be a future after this incident? "Oh, my God." She began to tremble and shake. Riley got off the bed and sat next to Maya. "What are you thinking?" She asked quietly.

"I'm thinking that I just stole your first kiss. It won't be with Lucas or-" Riley put a finger in front of Maya's lips, silencing her. "You think I like Lucas?" She asks with a deadpan. "Well, yeah. You two are perfect. You can actually have kids and stuff with him." Riley chuckled.

"Maya. I'm 12. I don't care about kids or marriage right now. I care about you." Maya smiled. "If I want kids, we can adopt. Or borrow somebody's sperm." Maya laughed.

"I prefer adoption. You are not carrying someone else's kid." Riley raised a brow. "Who said I was carrying?" Maya scoffed. "What? I'm totally the guy of the relationship! What guy carries a child?!" Riley laughed. "Okay, you win. But since I'm apparently carrying, you have to go to work and stuff."

Maya nodded. "Deal." Riley kissed Maya again. Maya smiled in the kiss. "So… I vote on telling Gabe and Vanessa first." Maya said. Riley nodded. She rested her head on Maya's chest. "Wow." Riley said. "What?" Maya asked.

"Your heart is beating so fast. Like, faster than dubstep beats." Maya wrapped her arms around Riley. "Yeah. It's like that around you." Riley sighed in content. Soon enough, she fell asleep in Maya's arms. "It all happened so fast. You owe me $20, by the way." She whispered to Riley.

Topenga knocked and entered. "Hey, Mrs. Matthews." Maya said quietly. Topenga sat in front of them. "Listen, Maya. I saw you guys earlier. Kissing." Maya visibly got uncomfortable. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect." Topenga nodded. "I know. I came in here to say that it's ok for you to date each other and go out to movies and stuff."

Maya smiled. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Matthews." She said quietly.

"There is a catch though. No making out, only because you two are too young, on a school night she has to be back by 9:00 and on a weekend she needs to be back by 12:30." Maya nodded. "Leave Cory to me, okay? I don't want him to try and kill you." She said. "I'd hug you but uh… my hands are kind of full." Maya chuckled. Topenga chuckled and left.

Maya looked at her phone. 9:28. She had to leave. Maya looked at Riley. She stood up and put her in her bed. Maya gave her a kiss on the cheek and crawled out the window. "I'll see you soon." She whispered before she jumped off the fire escape.

Maya navigated through the streets. Someone grabbed her and she screamed. "Whoa! Hey, it's just me!" Vanessa said, alarmed at Maya's reaction. "Sorry. Hey, I've got some news for you." Maya said. "Good news, right?" Maya nodded. "I'm Riley's girlfriend now." Vanessa smiled a toothy grin. "About time! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Maya and laughed with glee. "Why are you so happy?" Maya laughed.

"Gabe and I might have… kind of bet on it." Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, don't be angry." Vanessa said. "Oh, I'm not mad. Just wait until Riley finds out, though." She laughed at what her girlfriend's reaction could be. Vanessa paled at the thought. "Oh, my God. Please don't tell her." Maya smirked and walked away.

"You're so dead." She said before running into her house.

**The Next Day**

Maya walked into the school with the biggest smile she could muster. Nobody had ever seen her this way. They all stopped to stare. "Maya Hart is high right now." A boy said to another boy. "No way. She totally got laid or somethin'." A football player commented. In that moment, she didn't even care.

"Maya!" Riley jumped on her in a bone crushing hug. Then it hit everybody. The entire hall went silent.

"Hey, Riley." She chuckled. "She's not high and she didn't get laid, dude. She went out and got a girlfriend."

Riley smiled. "Walk with me?" Maya nodded and grabbed her hand. "Maya's into girls?" Farkle asked Lucas. He nodded. "It was pretty obvious but I wasn't going to tell her that." He smiled. "I'm happy for them." The two of them walked through the crowd. Kind words were thrown at them.

Nasty words, too. But hey, that's their opinion and they're entitled to it.

Not that Riley and Maya cared.

**A/N: Yay, they're finally together! This isn't the end, though. Don't you worry your pretty little heads **


	7. Date Gone Wrong

**Welcome back! Again, I'm really sorry for the horrendous wait. I recently moved to San Antonio and I'm just now getting my life together. Just a quick note, this chapter starts off a couple of months in the future.**

"So… You're a lesbian." Farkle said slowly. Maya rolled her eyes. "I'll say it again, I'm bisexual. I've liked guys before," She repeated for what seemed to be the 100th time. "So… I still have a chance..?" Her eyebrow twitched and she just walked away, giving up on his stupidity (well, he's not really stupid but you know what I mean).

Maybe he'd someday understand that her heart is with Riley and that most likely wouldn't change. "Hi, Maya. How was your day?" Maya smiled as her girlfriend approached her and linked their arms. They had just both gotten out of school and were walking to the subway.

"Hey, Riley. I had a good day other than the fact that I still have to explain to Farkle that I'm not up for grabs." She laughed a bit but stopped to notice that Riley had a dark look in her eyes. Maya thought for a moment and then quickly began laughing again. "Are you actually jealous of _Farkle _of all people?" She asked. "Well, usually people our age don't stay together that long. It ends within a week." Riley huffed.

"I guess we're not typical people then." Maya shrugged. "Farkle isn't either, though." Riley argued back. "That is actually a really good argument. Either way, it's not going to happen and it never will." Riley smiles at the reassurance. "Thank you. Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something when we got home, if it's alright with you." Riley says, dropping the smile. "It's always alright with me. But before that, I have some extra cash and by extra cash, I mean I've been saving since four years ago to go do a bunch of stuff." Maya grinned. "Riley, do you know how much money I carry around with me every day?" Riley raised her brow when she saw Maya drop her backpack. "Look in it, if I take it out in front of all these people, we'll get mugged." She whispered to her.

Riley sighed. It was probably just a $10 bill. Maya pulled her leg often. She unzipped the backpack and her jaw fell to the floor. There had to be more than $30,000 in there. "So, how about it? Night on the town?" She asked the shocked brunette. "M-Maya you've been taking all that to s-school?" She shrugged. "Had to hide it from mom somehow." She replied before her picking her backpack up and continuing to walk. "So, where are we going tonight, then?" Riley asked, still sounding surprised. "I didn't really think that far ahead. What do you want to do?" Maya asked. "I think you know the answer to that." Riley laughed. "Got it. Dinner, ice cream, shopping, and then whatever you want to do, Maya!" She mimicked Riley in the worst high pitch voice ever. "Shut up! I do not sound like that!" She playfully punched Maya's arm. "Is that a yes?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, we should make that dinner a lunch, though." Maya nodded. When they agreed to go to lunch, they got onto the subway and made their way to their part of Manhattan. "I'm gonna check in first with my parents." Riley said. She bashed the door open and yelled, "Going out with Maya!" They could hear Cory muttering to himself. "Don't remind me." Riley rolled her eyes and ran back downstairs, pulling Maya with her. "Where are we going?" Maya asked. "The diner near the mall." She said as if it were obvious.

They went to this diner often with Farkle and Lucas. It was like a hangout between the four. Riley and Maya never really went by themselves. The way Riley was dragging Maya through the crowd reminded her of how she figured out that she actually liked Riley more than a friend. She could never forget. The way her hair flowed and the random shot of adrenaline was a combination she needed to see it. However, Maya caught herself wondering what would've happened if she didn't realize it then. Would she still have been confused about her feelings for Riley?

"I'll have the pumpkin spice pancakes with the home style hashbrowns. Oh, and please go easy on the cinnamon." Riley said with a smile on her face. Maya looked around and found that she was in Betty's Diner. _Wow, I must've spaced out for a long time… _

"And you, young lady?" The waitress asked. "I'll have what she's having with a Shirley Temple." She writes it down and walks away with the menus. "Did you think I didn't notice you were spaced out this whole time?" Riley asked her. "I didn't really think anything. I didn't even notice, myself." Maya replied. "Come on, Maya! You have to be aware if we're gonna have fun." She pouted. "Okay, I promise I won't do it again. In fact, I'll be the one to make sure we have fun." Riley nodded. "But Maya, now that I think about it, this isn't the first time that you just shut down. Is there something wrong?" She put her hand on Maya's. "Nothing's wrong. It's happened since I was little, nothing new." Riley's eyes widened. "Maya, what if it's ADHD or something? That's not something to be taken lightly. Especially since you're in a school that requires full attention." She said seriously.

"Riley, I'm sure a doctor would've found that instead of never seeing it. I'm fine, okay? Let's just enjoy this well-deserved date while we can." She says calmly. She had wondered herself if she had such a condition, she just didn't want to upset her already nervous girlfriend. "Maya." Maya looked at her. Wait, when did she turn away? "Yes?" She asked casually. "I love you. Please don't let anything happen to you." Riley said.

"I love you too, Riley, but please stop burying me in love mush. This mush will be the death of me, not some condition." She says.

"Here you are, ladies. Enjoy your meal, I'll be checking in occasionally to make sure everything's well." They thanked her and she walked off to check in on some other customers. Their plates were steaming and the aroma made the food even more tempting. The two hadn't eaten since 11:30 AM and it was now 4:22 PM so they were pretty hungry. "Bon Appetit." Maya said before digging in. Riley followed soon after. Riley practiced her table manners because of her status. She never wanted to go to a dinner party looking like a barnyard animal. That's what her mom and dad taught her anyway.

But Maya… Well, in short, Riley is still trying to get over the embarrassment.

In reality, Maya actually ate like everyone else in the diner. It was simply her slouching posture and fast paced "devouring" that bothered Riley. "Maayaa." Riley complained. "Hmmm?" She raised her head a bit with a piece of pancake hanging from her lips. "Oh, did you want to share? I mean, we're eating the same thing, Riley." Riley shook her head. "You're eating like a pig." She said quietly. "But this is the norm… plus, it hurts for me to sit up straight." Riley opens her mouth but is interrupted by Maya. "Don't even say that's why I'm shorter than you." She says with her hand up. Riley closes her mouth and decides to not press further.

Maya groans and sits up straight. "Is that better?" She asks. "Maya, you don't have to. It's fine." Maya put her fork down. "You improved yourself for others around you. I think the least you deserve is for me to sit up straight." She leaned over the table and kissed her. Every time Maya kissed Riley, this happened…

"Hehehehe…" Riley made the face she used to make when Lucas sat next to her. Maya smiled and cleared her throat.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Riley beamed.

On that mark, they continued to eat, happy with each other's company.

**Enter time skip here**

"What a jerk! Why wouldn't you let me show him who's boss?!" Maya growled. "Last time you did that, we got banned from the arcade for two months." Riley said calmly while trying to wrap her arm around Maya's. "I don't care! It was none of his business that we're together!"

The two had just encountered a very homophobic man that looked to be in his 50's. He had walked by them and tried to spit on Riley's feet before saying they were "disgusting and should burn in hell". Of course, Maya was _beyond _pissed at this gesture and nearly socked him. "Maya, it's gonna happen. I'm not saying we should stand back and let people talk badly about us, but that was not a way to handle it." Riley sighed.

Maya kept her silence and continued to walk with Riley to get some ice cream. "Are you okay?" Riley asked, concern etched on her face. Maya stopped walking and grabbed Riley's hand. "If that ever happens again, I won't hold back. He was aiming for you and that got me so angry. If it were both of us or even just me, I wouldn't have freaked out so much." She replies. "I know. I would've done that too, actually. Let's forget about it and continue our day out." She smiles and continues walking with Maya's hand in hers.

"How did this happen?" Maya asks softly. "How did what happen?" She asked while they approached the stand. "How did we end up feeling this way? I never would've thought that you would be nice to me… or become mine, for that matter. I've never felt so…" Maya stopped to find the words to describe how she felt. "…In love?" Riley input.

"Yeah… Excuse me for saying this when I'm only 13 but I think I'm in love with you, Riley Matthews." Maya gasped. "Maya, I feel the same. I always tried to be a little less nasty with you." She confessed. Maya nodded. "I know. Ugh, look at me. I'm becoming your mush." Riley laughed.

"Keyword: _My _mush." Maya playfully groaned at her partner. "Alright, you want a vanilla slash chocolate cone with Oreo shavings, M&Ms, gummy worms, Snickers and… I'm sorry, Riley, but how are you not obese? You eat like mountains of popcorn at a time, too." Maya laughed.

"Oh, no. Does it show anywhere?" She grabbed her sides, assuming that her girlfriend wasn't kidding. "Riley, you don't have love handles." Maya deadpanned. "But I do eat a lot. Then I say "I'm never eating that again!" But, Maya! I go and eat it-" Maya joins her in unison. "The next day again." Riley scowls. "If you were fat, you wouldn't weigh 100 lbs. Plus, I wouldn't just point out how much you eat then call you fat. I find it pretty funny how much you eat."

Riley is listening to Maya talk when she sees the same man from earlier. He notices her too and begins to scowl. "_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Why is he reaching into his pocket?!" _

The man smirks and pulls out a silver weapon. Riley gasps when she sees him whisper. "It's her turn, now."

Her eyes darted to Maya. Riley's mind immediately sparked a reflex. She jumped on Maya, pushing herself into the way of the bullet. Maya screamed, finally noticing the man. It was too late though.

Riley Matthews could no longer feel.

**A/N: I didn't think this chapter was gonna take that turn! :O I guess… I'll just have to continue the story ;)**

**Additional News!**

**I might actually be creating a second story on my profile! Yes, you read that right. I've already got some ideas down.**

**Just to be clear, I don't mean a sequel to this story. I mean a new, fresh story for your minds to enjoy! Maybe more stories than two, who knows.**

**I won't go TOO much into detail but some ideas I have include…**

**-Future Fics**

**-More Rilaya**

**-Exploring into a What-If Adult Rilaya thing (Lol can't say more without revealing)**

**-Exploring new genre: Angst**

**-A loved character in a science lab accident**

**-Trying out Alcohol for the first time and such.**

**Anyhow, I have a lot more ideas than that but I really want to know what kind of story you guys want me to write. Hell, I'd be fine with writing Sci-Fi Rilaya if that's what you guys would really want.**

**Whoa, this A/N is long. Let me know what you guys would like in the reviews or you can simply just PM me! I won't ignore unless you say something so horrible that it makes me cry. Which I doubt.**

**Goodbye for now, Luvs.**


End file.
